


吻

by styx



Category: Cowboys & Aliens (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>提示词-法式热吻</p>
            </blockquote>





	吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236210) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



标题：吻（《Kiss》）  
  
原作：30_rock_office （Mrs_Don_Draper）  
  
作者博客：<http://30-rock-office.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://30-rock-office.livejournal.com/27522.html>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/236210](236210)  
  
衍生派别：电影《牛仔与外星人》（《Cowboys & Aliens》2011，又译《天煞西部反击战 / 星际飙客 / 牛仔和外星人 / 牛仔大战外星人》等）  
  
配对：杰克•朗尼根（丹尼尔•克雷格）/伍德罗•道拉海德（哈里森•福特）  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：提示词-法式热吻  
  
作者注：为mulder200而作。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **吻**  
  
原著：30_rock_office  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
夜幕降临，环绕他们的荒漠变得很是见鬼的冷。群星闪耀在一片天鹅绒般的清寒夜空上，四下里没有什么东西防止你被土狼或是什么更糟的玩意儿叼走。  
  
正是这般的时节让杰克高兴自己能拥有某种锚点。某种让他可以抓住而不害怕折断它的东西。某种他可以享受微微粗暴相待的东西。那在营地里不算什么秘密，大多数夜晚杰克会拐进道拉海德的帐篷，去消耗精力和怒火，找个人来舔、咬和操。  
  
他喜欢道拉海德干的一件事便是吻。那人有的是自个儿的法子光靠亲吻就迫得杰克发狂。他一把将他推倒成仰躺，阻止他触摸自己。  
  
“规则一，”道拉海德说，“当我吻你时管好你的手。”  
  
接着他缓缓一路吻上杰克强健有力的下巴，用嘴厮磨他耳后那敏感的一点，直至杰克不耐起来，开始把他推搡向自己想要他去的地儿。  
  
“规则二：天杀的乖乖等着轮到你，如果你还想要有所享受的话。”  
  
而当他终于、终于把他的唇印上杰克的唇，舌头钻了进来，那在他嘴里感觉起来就像是纯粹的极乐。那就像是他为等了这般久那张嘴覆上他而获得了奖赏什么的。像是道拉海德完全知晓他何时再也无法承受。  
  
当他反搡回去，道拉海德吃了一惊。  
  
“我知道些个别的我的嘴可以做的事儿，如果你有兴趣的话，”杰克提议说。  
  
“你这么认为吗，小子？”  
  
他闷哼一声把他俩翻了个个儿，双手按上道拉海德的膝头，锐利的蓝眼俯视他。  
  
“对。”  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
